Roo and Company (TheBeckster1000's Style)
TheBeckster1000's ninth movie spoof of "Oliver and Company" Cast *Skippy Rabbit, Sis Rabbit, Tagalong Rabbit and Toby (Robin Hood), including Lumpy, Kessie, and Heffalump Junior (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) as Oliver's brothers and sisters *Roo (Pooh) as Oliver *John and Wendy Darling (Peter Pan), Pearl Gesner (Home on the Range), and Shanti (The Jungle Book) as passersby *The Wolf from "The Sword in the Stone" as a mangy dog *Pinocchio as the little boy with his mother (although, his mother doesn't appear in part 1) *Stromboli (Pinocchio) as Old Louie *Tigger (Pooh) as Dodger *Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) as a dog on the leash *Maid Marian and Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) as two female singing dogs *Danny and his friends (Cats Don't Dance) as dogs watching Dodger amazed *Baloo and Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as other dogs on leash *Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) as a woman in the red volkswagon beetle *Little John and Friar Tuck, including King Louie and the monkeys (Robin Hood and The Jungle Book) as singing dogs *Singing Rats as themselves *Tigress (Kung fu panda) as Rita *Toothless (How To Train Your Dragon) as Einstein *Gopher (Pooh) as Tito *Rabbit (Pooh) as Francis *Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) as Fagin *Stan and Heff (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) as Roscoe and DeSoto *McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) as Sykes *Penny (The Rescuers) as Jenny *Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) as Winston *Miss Kitty (Fievel Goes West) as Georgette *Fa Zhou and Fa Li as a couple walking in the sidewalk *Kanga (Pooh) and Duchess (The Aristocats) as a couple dogs in the limo Movie Used: *Oliver and Company (1988) Footage Disney *Robin Hood (1973) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Christopher Robin (2018) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart (2001) *A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) *Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too (2009) *Super Duper Super Sleuths (2010) *Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons (1981) *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) *Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (1990) *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) *Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) *A Valentine for You (1999) *Welcome to Pooh Corner (1983) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) *The Book of Pooh (2001) *My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007) *Peter Pan (1953) *Home on the Range (2004) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Pinocchio (1940) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *Jungle Cubs (1990) *Talespin (1990) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove (2005) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *The Aristocats (1970) Warner Bros. *Cats Don't Dance (1997) Dreamworks *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011) *Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny (2018) *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) *Kung Fu Panda Holiday (2010) *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters (2011) *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll (2016) *Panda Paws (2016) *How to Train Your Dragon (2010) *How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) *How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) *How to Train Your Dragon (TV Series) Universal Studios *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) Gallery Skippy4.gif|Skippy Rabbit, Sis Rabbit.png|Sis Rabbit, Tagalong Rabbit.jpg|Tagalong Rabbit, Toby-robin-hood-9.86.jpg|Toby Turtle, Lumpyflowers2.png|Lumpy, Kessie-209026.jpg|Kessie, Junior_heffalump.jpg|and Junior Heffalump as Oliver's Brothers and Sisters Roo - Main pic.jpg|Roo as Oliver John Darling.jpg|John Darling, Wendy Darling.jpg|Wendy Darling, Pearl Gesner.jpg|Pearl Gesner, SHANTI.png|and Shanti as The Passersby The Wolf The Sword in the Stone.png|The Wolf as A Mangy Dog Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-2105.jpg|Pinocchio as the little boy with his mother Stromboli as Count von Count.jpg|Stromboli as Old Louie Tigger21.png|Tigger as Dodger Vixey-the-fox-and-the-hound-41515292-1280-1024.jpg|Vixey as a Dog on the Leash tumblr_m89s4zEh3D1rc5l3jo1_1280.jpg|Maid Marian and Lady Kluck as two female singing dogs the-cats-dont-dance-6.jpg|Danny and his friends as dogs watching Dodger amazed Jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo-mowgli-and-bagheera04.jpg|Baloo and Bagheera as other dogs on leash Madame-Medusa .png|Madame Medusa as a woman in the red volkswagon beetle fd5f3ec71ae924340bd67c16e4d9cfb1.jpg|Little John, Friar Tuck, King Louie.jpg|King Louie, The Bandar-Log Monkeys.jpg|and Monkeys as singing dogs It'sEFVm7U1XkAEd9iW.png|Singing Rats as themselves Tigress in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg|Tigress as Rita Falling Toothless.png|Toothless as Einstein Gopher.jpg|Gopher as Tito Rabbit winnie the pooh.jpg|Rabbit as Francis Pacha in Kronk's New Groove.jpg|Kronk as Fagin Stan and Heff.jpg|Stan and Heff as Roscoe and DeSoto Mcleach8.jpg|McLeach as Sykes Penny (The Rescuers).png|Penny as Jenny Pacha.jpg|Pacha as Winston Miss Kitty in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Miss Kitty as Georgette fa-li-fa-zhou-mulan-ii-mulan-2-2004-BPN3F9.jpg|Fa Zhou and Fa Li as a couple walking in the sidewalk Kanga in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Kanga Duchess in House of Mouse.jpg|and Duchess as a couple dogs in the limo (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trivia *This is the second appearance of Winnie the Pooh. The first being The Great Tigger Detective. *This is Roo's first appearance in a movie-spoof. *Penny is a great Jenny because they both rhyme. Scenes *Roo and Company Part 1 - "Once Upon a Time in New York City" *Roo and Company Part 2 - Roo Meets Tigger *Roo and Company Part 3 - "Why Should I Worry" *Roo and Company Part 4 - At the Dock *Roo and Company Part 5 - Percival C. McLeach (including Bushroot and Liquidator) *Roo and Company Part 6 - Bushroot and Liquidator Leave/"The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers"/Bedtime Story *Roo and Company Part 7 - "Streets of Gold"/Penny and Pacha *Roo and Company Part 8 - In the Car *Roo and Company Part 9 - At Foxworth's House/"Perfect Isn't Easy" *Roo and Company Part 10 - In the Kitchen/Miss Kitty Meets Roo *Roo and Company Part 11 - Tigger Has a Plan/“Good Company” *Roo and Company Part 12 - Rescuing Roo/In Foxworth’s House *Roo and Company Part 13 - Sad Moments/Kronk Has An Idea *Roo and Company Part 14 - Where’s Roo? *Roo and Company Part 15 - At Percival C. McLeach’s Building *Roo and Company Part 16 - Penny Meets Kronk/Percival C. McLeach Takes Her Away *Roo and Company Part 17 - Rescuing Penny *Roo and Company Part 18 - Pursuit Through the Subway *Roo and Company Part 19 - Farewell Roo/“Why Should I Worry” (Reprise) *Roo and Company part 20 - End Credits Category:TheBeckster1000 Category:Oliver and company Movies-spoof Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movie spoofs